Dünnes Wasser
„Ich liebe solche Teile“, murmelte Lara und klopfte dreimal laut auf ihre hölzerne Unterlage: „Gibt es für diese Art Insel eigentlich eine spezielle Bezeichnung?“ Die Frage ging an ihren Freund Karl, der neben ihr saß und einen Moment lang das drei mal drei Meter große Holzfloß betrachtete, das mit nicht sichtbaren Edelstahlstangen in der Mitte eines idyllischen Sees festgehalten wurde, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte. Lara stöhnte auf: „Ach komm schon. Du weißt doch sonst alles, was niemanden interessiert. Weißt schon, Dinge wie, dass ein Pferd bis zu 24 PS erreichen kann“ Karl schüttelte den Kopf: „Hab ich nie gesagt, klingt auch irgendwie schwachsinnig. Das der Orgasmus eines Schweins bis zu dreißig Minuten dauern kann, das ist interessant. Nicht, wie so n Inselfloß heißt“ „Ach? Mich interessiert es schon. Wieso bin ich eigentlich noch mit dir zusammen, wenn nicht wegen deinem enormen Stückwissen?“ Karl seufzte und lehnte sich vor, um sie zu küssen: „Erstens glaube ich kaum, dass es dieses Wort überhaupt gibt.“ Noch ein Kuss: „Und zweitens: Weil du einfach total in mich verliebt bist“, ein dritter Kuss: „Was übrigens auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.“ Lara lächelte und setzte sich auf, um sich einen vierten Kuss zu stibitzen, dann stand sie auf und fummelte an dem Verschluss ihres Bikinis herum, wobei ihr Freund sie zunächst skeptisch beäugte: „Was... machst du da?“ Lara merkte, dass ihre langen, strohblonden Haare im Weg waren und legte sie sorgsam über die linke Schulter: „Wonach sieht's denn aus?“ „Es sieht danach aus, als wolltest du an einem ziemlich öffentlichen Ort streifenfrei braun werden, ohne dich um potenzielle Spanner zu sorgen. Was ich nebenbei bemerkt etwas irritierend finde.“ Lara hatte es inzwischen geschafft, ihren Oberkörper bloßzulegen, und drehte sich halb nackt zu Karl: „Weil du gerne mithilfe von Aufzählungen redest: Erstens will ich nicht braun werden, sondern der Natur huldigen und nackt schwimmen gehen. Zweitens: Sieh dich mal um. Die Bäume sind ein wahrer Schild, der einzige Ort zum Spannen ist der kleine Strand da hinten. Und da ist niemand. Also ist der einzige potenzielle Spanner der Kerl, den ich eh schon freiwillig in mein Bett gelassen habe. Und drittens rechne ich natürlich fest damit, dass du mit ins Wasser kommst.“ Wie um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, ließ sie den Rest ihres Bikinis fallen, was bei Karl jegliche Zweifel an diesem Vorhaben beseitigte. Nachdem die zwei sich einige Minuten lang abgekühlt hatten, merkte Karl an, dass dieser See eine gewisse Vergangenheit hatte. „Ach? Hab ich noch nie was von gehört. Aber genau das meinte ich vorhin damit, dass...“ „Ich über etliches unnützes Wissen verfüge, genau. Willst du die Geschichte jetzt hören oder nicht?“ Lara nickte übertrieben wild, sodass ihre Haare durchs Wasser peitschten: „Aber ja doch, ja doch. Das klingt interessant.“ Karl nickte und schwamm etwas von ihr weg wie ein Geschichtenerzähler, der durch physische Distanz die Dramatik zu steigern sucht: „Also gut, in den vergangenen acht Jahren sind hier etliche...“ Lara konnte noch sehen, wie er im Wasser absackte, mit dem rechten Arm in einer blitzartigen Bewegung hilfesuchend nach oben greifend, bevor sich ihr eigener Mund, ihre Nase, ihre Ohren und schließlich ihre Lungen mit Wasser füllten, während sie in den See hineinfiel wie ein Stein. „Katja? Ich hab hier was für dich.“ Katja, den Kopf müde auf den linken Arm gelehnt und die Augen von einem roten Schleier ihrer eigenen Haare bedeckt, schob diese beiseite und blickte ihren Chef unverhohlen genervt an: „Zehn Minuten vor Feierabend, ehrlich? Und wenn das wieder mit diesem Köter in der Bachstraße zu tun hat, schwöre ich, dass ich dieses Scheißvieh abknalle, dann ist endgültig Ruhe.“ „Für eine Polizistin denkst du ganz schön radikal. Aber darum geht es nicht. Eher um dein verlorenes Kind, den Plank-See...“ Damit war Katja auf einen Schlag wach, sprang auf und riss ihrem Vorgesetzten die dünne Fallakte aus der Hand: „Danke, bin schon weg. Akte lese ich unterwegs, muss zum See. Sehen uns morgen!“ Ihr Chef hatte gerade genug Zeit, sich umzudrehen und ihre flatternde rote Mähne das Büro verlassen zu sehen. Wenig später im Taxi las sie sich die Fallakte durch: Zwei verschwundene Teenager, zuletzt am Plank-See gesehen. Der Junge, Karl Mauser, war achtzehn und laut Aussage der Eltern mit dem anderen Opfer in einer Beziehung. Dieses hieß Lara Schlewig, war neunzehn und, da die beiden seit gestern Abend vermisst wurden, inzwischen sicher genau so tot wie ihr Freund. Katja hatte in den letzten acht Jahren genug Vermisstenfälle im Zusammenhang mit dem See bearbeitet, um zu wissen, dass keines der Opfer je wieder auftauchte. Da die Opfer keine Gemeinsamkeit hatten, Alte, Junge, Kinder, Lehrer, Priester, Kriminelle und viele mehr, waren dies und der See selbst die einzigen Konstanten. Das Taxi hielt, Katja stieg aus und zahlte. Von nun an hatte sie einen viertelstündigen Fußmarsch vor sich, den sie nutzte, um sich darauf vorzubereiten, dass sie dieses mal vermutlich genau so wenig herausfinden würde wie in all den Jahren zuvor. Die Sonne verschwand hinter den dichten Baumkronen, als Katja an der einzigen Stelle eintraf, von der aus man ohne größeren Aufwand ins Wasser gelangen konnte. Ein kleiner Sandstreifen. Nun gänzlich in Dunkelheit getaucht, blickte sie das restliche Ufer entlang. Wie viele Tage hatte sie verschwendet, um in dem Gestrüpp nach Hinweisen zu suchen auf einen Entführer - oder wenigstens etwas anderes als zurückgelassene Picknickdecken und halb gelesene Bücher. Sie seufzte und nahm ihre Taschenlampe vom Gürtel, die gleich neben ihrer Dienstwaffe hing. Der Lichtkegel war groß und stark, dennoch schien das Wasser des Sees eine unheilvolle Dunkelheit auszustrahlen. „Wenn du lange genug in die Dunkelheit blickst, blickt die Dunkelheit zurück“, murmelte Katja unbewusst und ließ den Kegel zur kleinen Holzinsel in der Mitte des Sees wandern. Zuerst beachtete sie sie gar nicht, aber dann fiel ihr etwas auf, was in all den Jahren noch nie da gewesen war. Alles hatte sie bereits gesehen auf diesem Strand, so viele zurückgelassene Kleider und Wertsachen, aber niemals, niemals hatte sie etwas auf der Insel gesehen. Jetzt schon. Da sie nicht erkennen konnte, was genau es war, das da auf der Insel lag, entledigte sie sich ohne nachzudenken ihrer Kleidung bis auf die Unterwäsche, löste den Gürtel mit ihrer Waffe von der Hose und schnallte ihn wieder um ihre Hüfte. Sie fand schon immer, dass wasserfeste Waffen und Lampen ein Segen waren. Als sie ins Wasser sprang, war ihr, als würde es nach ihr greifen, sie verschlingen wollen. Die eine Minute die sie zur Insel brauchte, kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Sich in der nächtlichen Kälte schüttelnd, knipste sie die Lampe an und betrachtete die Objekte. Es war Kleidung, eine Badehose und die zwei Teile eines Bikinis. Die Situation sprang ihr unwillkürlich ins Hirn: Zwei Teenager, jung und verliebt, die sich in dieser natürlichen und dennoch irgendwie geschützten Umgebung einander hingeben wollen. Aber wie sind sie verschwunden? „Vielleicht waren es mehrere Entführer“, murmelte Katja vor sich hin, „Dann könnten sie beide überwältigt haben und sie ans Festland bringen. Aber sie hätten gemerkt haben müssen, dass jemand kommt, und sich angezogen... Verflucht, das ist doch wie vernagelt“ Sie fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch die Haare und nahm dann die drei Kleidungsstücke an sich, steckte sie in den Gürtel und sprang wieder ins Wasser, um zurück an Land zu schwimmen. Erst als sie versuchte aufzutauchen, erkannte sie, dass es nicht klappte. Innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde panisch werdend wirbelte sie mit den Armen umher, versuchte irgendwie vorwärts zu kommen, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, wo oben und unten war. Das Wasser war gänzlich schwarz, sie hätte auch in einer Teergrube stecken können. Langsam wurde ihre Luft knapp, als sie ein gedämpftes Geräusch hörte, wie das Blubbern einer Person, die unter Wasser sprechen will, nur leiser, dafür aber über eine weite Fläche verteilt. Ihres rationalen Denkens beraubt riss Katja ihre Waffe vom Gürtel und feuerte mehrmals in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. Im aufblitzenden Mündungsfeuer, auf das nur ein dumpfes Grollen und einige weitere blubbernde Bläschen folgten, sah sie immer mal wieder den Grund des Sees. Und erkannte, was ihr Tod sein würde. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende